


Poison

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Jacksepticeye & Reader Stories [1]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: You had been nibbling on the fifth cookie when the world began spinning around you.





	Poison

It came out of nowhere while you were talking to Chase in the kitchen.

He had visited you today with a basket full of cookies that he baked himself. Not one for denying free food from friends, much less it being  ** _free_ ** home-baked goods from Chase which had never failed to delight everyone who caught a bite of them, you cheerfully invited him inside your home.

You had been nibbling on the fifth cookie when the world began spinning around you. Your hand slipped from the counter and before you knew it, you were gripping the front of his shirt for purchase.

"Ch-Chase," you slurred, dragging the words up your burning throat and out of your cotton-filled mouth, "s'mething's wrong..."

Gentle fingers ran through your hair as an arm wrapped itself tightly around your waist. Distantly, as if you were hearing them through water-clogged ears, you heard him hum a lullaby.

"Really? I think everything is completely fine, doll." His voice was light... carefree as if you weren't about to pass out right in his arms.

It was then and there that you realized, in the entire thirty minutes you had both been catching up in the kitchen, he never took a single bite from the basket of baked goods he made for you.

"... You--" You struggled to rise up against the growing black spots that was beginning to drag you into its unyielding grip.

"Shh... It's alright. You're completely safe with me." His honeyed words should have made you blanch away from him in protest but instead it seemed to wrap itself around you in the form of a comforting embrace that you couldn't help but sink into. "That's right.  ** _Relax and let go for me, doll._ ** "

The nausea had faded away. The addicting sweetness of contentment had replaced it, weaving itself through every vein and muscle of your body. The fuzziness of sleep increased the static that had been merely background noise in your head, drowning out every concern or alarm that tried to surge up.

You yawned and relaxed further into his arms.

You shivered as his nimble fingers began to massage all the remaining tension out of your scalp. It felt like your brain was melting away with his gentle ministrations.

...  _ What had you been worried about in the first place? It was just Chase... _

** _J̧͝͏U̷҉S̸̕T͏ ̶̧͘C̷̵͢H̛͠A͏̷͠S͢͞͝E͘̕-̵̛͝-̧͡͡_ **

Your glazed over eyes closed as you sighed and retreated further into his embrace. You were just so tired... You hoped he wouldn't mind if you napped a bit against him. You heard him chuckle as something warm brushed over your forehead.

"Sweet dreams, doll~"

And with those words, you knew no more.


End file.
